Forevermore
by Renee Dumont
Summary: Lilly and Micheal are living out their adult lives doing exactly what they both dreamed of doing... but when an unexpected visitor arrives, every thing changes and their worlds are turned upside down.
1. Lillian Knows

Forevermore  
  
Lilly Moscovitz stepped out of her apartment building and stood on the street corner trying to flag down a cab. When she finaly managed to "grab a cab", she hopped in and quickly said, "3rd Avenue". She was already late for work. New York needed better Cab service. When she arrived at the PBK building, her producer was there waiting for her. Her nationally acclaimed show "Lillian Knows" was to air LIVE, for the first time in the 3 years it had been on the air, in 20 minutes. It was a hit. Her liberal extremist viewpoints brought up debates and controversy that lasted for months. Today the subject was "Organized religion: Good or Bad?". She sat in her hair and make-up chair and they did what they could in the little time they had. She got up and sat on the hot pink couch (very lilly) that all of her fans knew and loved. "Hello! This is Lillian Moscovitz here for 'Lillian Knows'! On todays show, Organized religion: Good or Bad?"  
  
Micheal Moscovitz sat back and laughed as he watched his sisters first Live show. She always HAD to pick the side that would bring up the most controversy. (the sad part was it wasn't for the ratings, although it did help. She really TRULY believed organized religion was a bad thing. As he watched her show, he realized, just how much he missed his controversial little sister. He hadn't seen her in four years, when he had shown up for Thanksgiving dinner. He felt bad about missing so much. but he lived too far away and had too much to do to fly all the way to New York for a silly dinner. The segment ended and Lilly began to talk about the next weeks show. "Lilly confronts the monarchy. Good or Bad? We will find out next week on "Lillian knows". Micheal stood up and headed to his computer. He was working on a new computer game. which hed hoped would be successful. After college, he became a "game guy" for US games. He hadn't made one successful game. He was hoping this one would be the one. He was opening his file when the phone rang. "Hello?" Micheal answered quickly. It was his boss, "A WEEK!" Micheal yelled. He needed to start working. AND FAST!  
  
"MONARCHIES!" Lilly yelled as the "on air" sign flashed off, "I FOUGHT THOSE IN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL. GIVE ME SOMETHING. JUICIER!" She didn't like the idea of a monarchy segment. She would have to interview royals.and since she strongly disagreed with monarchies. they wouldn't get along. She was happy her first live show went so well. The debate sprung into action when a nearby Catholic priest called in to tell Lilly she was bound for eternal damnation. Lilly laughed it off. She believed what she believed and no one would change her mind. Her producer, Frank, strode up to her, "Lillian! Daling! That was MARVELOUS!" Lilly gave Frank a disturbed look. " No monarchies.", She said pointedly as she pushed Frank out of the way and swept off without a word. 


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer  
  
OOPS! I forgot a disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: Marvelous Meg Cabot created these wonderous characters. all of the boring ones are mine. well at least all the ones you don't reckognize 


	3. Never changes

Hey everyone! Renee Here! This is my VERY FIRST fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it! If you hate it, please say so. I want to get all reviews of all kinds so please review. not just good ones either. give me CRITICISM (if you can think of it) and tell me what you think will happen or what you WANT to happen. I just wanna know is all. So review. I will try to post every day. I cant write the whole thing at once. its not my style. but ill try to write a new chapter every day until its done (I HATE unfinished fanfics) So . yeah. just read! (And review of course. good bad and ugly). Thanx! (o and thanx for the one person who reviewed! I forgot who you were but thanx!)  
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabots. Not mine. other than the few dull characters (ones you don't recognize).  
  
PS: I am really trying to capture the essence of Micheal. but mostly Lilly. I want everyone to know that if it seems about Micheal, I am TRYING to make it about Lilly. She's my favorite character (other than fat Louie of course) in the books and the movie so.. Tell me if you think I got her right . o yeah and Micheal's just a great guy (and he's gorgeous in the movie). and I'm trying to get him right too. so tell me (he's third on the list. IM sorry. Lilly is way too much like me its crazy and she's so. LILLY! That's why I love her. AND WHO DOESN'T LOVE FAT LOUIE?!?!?!?!). o btw.. If you're offended by any content in here. please tell me. I don't want to offend anyone! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Micheal stood up and walked into the Kitchen. He had been working for four hours straight and had done a lot. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk. He walked over to the counter and pulled a plastic cup out of the cupboard. As he was pouring his milk, the telephone rang. Micheal picked it up. "Hello?" he said, simply.  
  
"Micheal?" a familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Lilly?!?!?" Micheal screamed, a little louder than even he had expected.  
  
"No need to shout Micheal. God, you can be so inconsiderate sometimes!" Micheal rolled his eyes. Lilly hadn't changed since the last time he had talked to her, which had been on the phone about a year ago. He didn't try to keep in contact with his family. He didn't find it necessary. He loved them and all, but he was sick of hearing their disappointment when he would tell them he hadn't sold a single game and that no, he did NOT have a girlfriend yet. But, he still missed them all the same.  
  
"I apologize.. So. HOW ARE YOU?" He exclaimed, still loud, but not as loud as before.  
  
"Micheal. Could you PLEASE tone it down a bit? I have a migraine and your not helping much."  
  
"Sorry" Micheal said again, being sure not to be too loud. If Lilly was anything like he remembered, she would be even more bitchy with a migraine than she was without one.. And that's a lot.  
  
"Apology excepted. I did not call to yell at you for being a psychotic idiot, though. I called you for a completely different reason."  
  
"You want to know my stance on Organized Religion?"  
  
"No. Please do not be sarcastic Micheal. but let me just say. you watched it?"  
  
"Of course I did. ' Lillian Knows' is now one of my all time favorite shows"  
  
"Well thanks. But, like I said I didn't call to just chat. I want to see you."  
  
"What? You're coming HERE?"  
  
"Micheal, I would not fly all the way out Los Angeles and miss a SHOW just to see YOU. No offense. I want you to come here"  
  
"Well, Lillian. I can exactly drop everything either" He knew he was lying. Once he had finished his game, due in a WEEK (he did NOT want to think about that) he really had nothing to do for the next couple months. And he DID want to see his sister. " I need to know details, so I can get off work" " I wouldn't exactly consider that. hobby. a career," Lilly said pointedly.  
  
" What are the details Lilly?" He was getting irritated. He wished she would just cut the crap and get to the point.  
  
"We are sort of throwing a party for dads 65th Birthday." Micheal didn't like this. He did not get along with his dad. He was always pestering Micheal to find a girl and settle down. He didn't like Micheal's "joke" as he called it and made sure Micheal knew it. His dad pestered him about all of the mistakes Micheal had ever made, including dumping his high school girlfriend Mia Thermopolis. (Which was a mutual thing, but that was a different story).  
  
"Lil, I'm not coming. You KNOW how I feel about dad"  
  
"Micheal he is your father. You are coming. Be here by Saturday. No excuses" At that, Lilly proceeded to HANG UP THE PHONE ON MICHEAL! This was not going to be fun.not at ALL. 


	4. Homecoming

Micheal stepped off the plane to see Lilly staring dissapointedly at him.  
  
"Its about TIME" Lilly said, "You were supposed to have arrived yesterday."  
  
"Nice to see you too Lilly", he replied, giving her a hug.  
  
"Dads party starts in 3 hours! I distinctly remember saying NO EXCUSES BE HERE BY SATURDAY!" she excalaimed picking out his one carry on bag and swiftly walking towards the baggage claim. He didn't even attempt to explain himself. She wouldn't accept it anyway.  
  
They arrived at Lilly's apartment to find a group of highly intelligent doctors, Mrs. Moscovitz, and a few family friends Micheal recognized instantly. There was Arthur and Alexa Mollusk, their son Adam (he was about Lilly's age), Christie and Kyle Lintal, their daughter Sarah and her husband Cory, and even Helen and Frank Gianini, and their son George (about 10 years old).  
  
The party wasn't as bad as hed thought it would be, although, Mr. Moscovitz gave his normal lecture about how getting a "real job" might give Micheal some luck with women. But, Micheal got through it all the same. When the last of the guests left, Micheal hugged his father and then his mother, departing from them until he came back for yet another horrendous family occasion in four more years time. Lilly was in the kitchen. He thought she was cooking but when he walked in, she was having an argument with her boyfriend Andrew. Micheal had just met Andrew and already did not like him. He was stuck up and arrogant. the kind of boyfriend Micheal would never have imagined Lilly would have been attracted to.  
  
"ARGH! ANDREW! You don't seem to understand how important this IS TO ME!"  
  
"Lilly, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW UNIMPORTANT THIS IS COMPARED TO YOUR JOB!"  
  
Andrew was Lilly's publicist.  
  
"But this is FOR MY JOB! Those people NEED OUR HELP! I MUST GO! I can do a piece on them. It will be fine!"  
  
"that is the three most important days of your career. You cant go and that's the end of it"  
  
"You cant tell me what to do Andrew"  
  
"Lilly. I am the man of this relationship. I will do whatever I please."  
  
Lilly got red in the face and stormed out of the kitchen. About two seconds later she walked back in.  
  
"When I first metyou I would have never imagined you would be a bias IDIOT! GOODBYE FOREVER!"  
  
Lilly stormed out of the room, marched up the stairs and slammed the door. Andrew looked at Micheal. "what the hell?"  
  
"Well that's Lilly for you. And you DID sorta say men were above women."  
  
"THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID! And she freaked out!"  
  
"Like I said, that's Lilly for you. And what you said was ' I am the man in this relationship I will do whatever I please'. Do you understand where that could have come off wrong?"  
  
"NO!" Andrew said as he stormed out of the kitchen and out the front door. They were not a good combination. They were both as stubborn as mules and he knew the fight would only end if one of them was somehow disproved with physical proof. (Lilly was going for her Law Degree. she wouldn't accept ANYTHING unless she had physical proof . 'the American way' she called it.) Micheal went up the stairs and knocked on Lillys bedroom door.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE!" Lilly yelled out the door.  
  
"Lilly. Im not in the mood for a chat either. I just wanna know where I sleep"  
  
"Down the hall third door on your right. Don't make a mess Micheal, Julie just cleaned" Julie was Lilly's cleaning lady. Micheal walked down the hall. The bedroom was completely white. It had white walls, a white closet, a white bed with white pillows and white sheets, a white comforter, and a white bedside table. Other than those things, the room was completely bare. He Plopped his things down on the floor next to him and quickly took off all of his clothes (except for his boxers) He crawled into bed and it was surprisingly comfortable. He drifted off to sleep within seconds. Tomorrow he would go home and begin his new game. 


	5. Questioning

A/N: I'm soo sorry it took so long to get this up. I have been SO busy with school and drama... it takes a lot out of you. Thanks to those of you that reviewed.... Id like more altho I doubt many more have actually read my story since it sorta just began.... but last night at drama I planned out the whole story so it shouldn't take me long to post anymore.... I just have to write it. By the way, when you see a sudden period and it doesn't look like it should belong there, its cuz I put a triple dot sign there that's supposed to mean like infinity in math or something but FF.net wont pick that up so now i'm putting four dots instead of three to see how that works.... if it doesn't then your all going to have to deal with the period thing because I cant write without my favorite symbols! lol.... so yeah.... i'm done.  
  
PS. I've decided to give you a chapterly fun quote because.... ill just say it.... i'm obsessed with quotes.  
  
Dun da da dun! Your FIRST Electric Chapterly Fun Quote is....  
  
"Life is a cookie"  
  
- Americas Sweethearts (John Cusak's mentor like therapist guy at the beginning)  
  
HI HO STORY! AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When Lilly woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find Michael COOKING.  
  
"Since when do you cook?" Lilly said hastily. She was still angry over last nights argument with Andrew.  
  
"Since I wanted to make my poor distraught sister a delicious breakfast in bed!" Michael said innocently. He really DID want to make Lilly breakfast in bed. He thought it would make her feel better. He knew that no matter how much of a facade Lilly put on, she was aching inside. Even if Andrew wasn't the love of her life, they had been dating for over a year. She had every right to be upset. But, for Lilly's prides sake, he had to pretend like he was only joking.  
  
"Keep it. I'm leaving." Lilly replied coldly as she grabbed her jacket.  
  
Michael grabbed her arm and swung her around. "Lil, if you uhh.... need to talk.... im uhh.... here for you." He didn't know how she would react. He figured she would have slapped him and gave him a long lecture about how she wasn't like most people and that she was "self actualized" meaning that she didn't need big brother to give her advice, but instead, Lilly did something completely unexpected. She gave Michael a hug.  
  
"Thanks." She said simply as she walked out the door. It was so sudden for Michael he didn't know what to do. His hard, outer shelled baby sister had just shown a side to her that he hadn't seen ever in his life.... at least not directed towards HIM.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Lilly couldn't believe she had just thanked Michael. It wasn't like he didn't deserve it, because the thought was wonderful. She needed someone to show that they cared. She was going through a lot. But, it was MICHAEL.... the last person she ever thought she would show her true colors to. He needed to keep thinking that he was inferior to her. It was how she kept herself all right around him. But, now, he knew how she felt and he could use that. She was vulnerable to him and she hated it. He was her brother, sure, but.... that was just IT.... he WAS HER BROTHER. He couldn't know she was angry. This was all Andrew's fault. Yes, she HAD felt horrible before the fight, but she started to question things last night, after the fight. She used to think she was so ready, prepared, independent. She didn't have to question anything.... but now.... She couldn't believe Andrew was doing all of this to her. How could this happen?  
  
When she arrived at work, a tall, muscular man, with black hair and almost purple eyes dashed up to her. Frank, her producer. He was the stereotypical gay man and she loved him for it. Frank made her as mad as anyone else.... but deep down, he was her best friend. She needed him. She smiled when she saw him. His cheerfulness brightened her up inside, although most of the time she didn't show it on the outside. He, like Michael, needed to think she didn't care. But, today was different. She smiled so big when she saw him Frank stopped in his tracks. He didn't do his typical "Lillian Da'ling" routine. Instead Frank gaped at her open mouthed. "Ok.... Lil.... what in the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing Frank.... just happy to be here"  
  
"ok daling but WHY?"  
  
"Frank.... do I REALLY need a REASON to be HAPPY!" Lilly screamed. She was showing her "true" Lilly colors now and she saw Frank smile.  
  
"There's the Lillian I know and love!" He belted happily. He gave her a tight squeeze and said "Lillian Da'ling! How ARE you?"  
  
"Frank would you PLEASE get off of me" she pushed him off, both of them laughing hysterically. This was their typical routine.... Frank would hug her and do his "Lillian Da'ling" routine and she would get huffy and push him off.... but today it was just for show. Lilly rolled her eyes "What do I have today?"  
  
"Your first interviews with the guests are today...." Frank said.  
  
"Well I sure hope you have chosen a better topic than you had planned Frank because I have told you for the past five days that by no means am I doing monarchies." Lilly stated flatly.  
  
"Lillian.... we go on air in three days. Please just work with us!"  
  
"FRANK! DONT TELL ME YOU HAVE ROYALS HERE FOR ME TO INTERVIEW!!!!!!!!!" Lilly yelled.... knowing that her worst fear was true. She HATED the idea of interviewing royals. She was sure they were very nice people.... just like most of the ones she had met in the past.... but she didn't want to argue with them without it having an actual effect on people. She didn't want to make people HATE monarchies.... she personally didn't agree with the idea but she knew they would have to go away on their own. Making people in America hate a monarchy wasn't an effective way of changing society. She wanted to argue something like the death penalty.  
  
"Da'ling.... they are very nice people. Just meet them, interview them, and argue them. That's all we are asking. It will boost up ratings to have two celebrities on your show!"  
  
"Frank, I would hardly consider Queen Elizabeth a 'celebrity' "  
  
"Well.... we don't exactly have Queen Elizabeth here today. We figure Ratings will only go up if we get more young people to watch the show.... and one way of doing that is having young people on the show...."  
  
She gasped. She didn't even have to listen to him anymore. She knew what he was talking about. There she was. Standing there looking as beautiful as ever. Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia was staring at Lilly with the same amazed expression as Lilly was obviously staring at her with.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: I know its short but I wanted to leave this as a cliffhanger. I know.... I hate them too. But Its fun as a writer. You'll get over it.... if you actually care in the first place.... But i'm going to continue writing this as soon as I'm done posting this chapter so most of the story should be done in a few days.... but not to worry. The next time I post a chapter will be in a few days. THANX!  
  
-Renee.... but I herby declare myself the Pink Princess sooo....  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Pink Princess (I did NOT copy this nickname from the up and coming book "Princess in Pink" because I have had this nickname for a long time because Pink is my favorite color and also because I like to rub it in my friends faces how much more important I am than them.... HAHA! Just kidding! But its an inside Joke between two of my three best friends an I- The Orange Duchess and The Red Queen. The other one I like to refer to as the Royal Whore [haha! Just kidding Ali I love you!]. Ok now i'm done babbling) 


	6. Reunion

A/N: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! Since it was the first weekend of performances, I spent my nights (after getting home at 2 am) writing... so here's the next chapter... I'm posting as I write so...yeah... it's taken me a while to work out the problems. I want to make this perfect. So now, unfortunately, the first performances are done... but yay for fan fiction or I would have to be doing SCHOOL WORK (ugg!) How boring! So... I think I'm going to write instead of doing my homework! HAHA! Ok... so its NOT the BEST Idea I've ever had... but ill do my work tomorrow morning...lol...Anywho...  
  
THE MOMENT YOUVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!  
  
Your Electric Chapterly Fun Quote  
  
"Man is like a piece of cheese"  
  
-My friend told it to me but I don't know where she heard it  
  
Now the REAL moment you've all been waiting for....  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"What in the name of all that is holy are YOU doing here?!?!" Lilly screamed, not angry.... but confused.  
  
"Lillian I work here "Frank said, thinking his best friend had gone temporarily mad.  
  
"Not you idiot" she rolled her eyes and pushed Frank out of the way and RAN over to where the Princess was standing. She Grabbed hold of Mia and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
"Lilly! LILLY!" Mia screamed, laughing, but obviously flustered. She had not expected this reaction from Lilly when she had accepted to come to do her show. She had expected Lilly to ignore her, maybe even be angry.... but no, Lilly was currently squeezing her very tight. Mia, trying to maintain her excitement, pushed Lilly off of her.  
  
"O my GOD Mia I'm so sorry!" Lilly said, very embarrassed. She immediately jumped back into her "Lilly" mode.... "Ahem. How have you been?"  
  
Mia, understanding they needed to stop acting like high school girls and start acting like the adults they were, responded simply "quite well". She said.... So, this wasn't true.... but Lilly was NOT her best friend anymore. She did not need to know about Mia's innermost emotions.  
  
"That's good." Lilly said flatly, all of the horrible memories of the last time she saw Mia came flooding back to her. Frank came rushing up to her.  
  
"Lilly.... I see you have already met one of our guests.... Princess Amelia...."  
  
"Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia" Lilly said in a mock tone, "yeah yeah I know. Who are the other guests?"  
  
"There is Prince William of England.... and of course Princess Alla of Calibra" Lilly nodded to Prince William and a tall beautiful blonde standing next to him, suspecting it was either Princess Alla or Prince William's newest girlfriend.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance" the beautiful blonde replied in a high, soft voice that almost purred. She stepped forward to shake Lilly's hand "I am Princess Alla Infinity Grandol Idel, Princess of Calibra".  
  
"Your highness", Lilly bowed, kissing the Princess's hand.  
  
"Prince William...." Lilly smiled. She had met him before. He was pleasant enough and she felt she didn't have to be as formal, although she did bow.  
  
"Lillian" Prince William replied as he nodded his head to her.  
  
"Well.... I think we should get going then", Lilly said turning around, indicating to the three royals that they needed to follow her. Wait until Michael found out about this.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Michael Moscovitz was back at his only sibling's apartment enjoying a relaxing day of lying on the couch eating rocky road ice cream (his favorite) and watching the "Star Wars" Original trilogy. When he was finished with that, he planned on watching the prequel trilogy. He paused the movie and got up to get himself a glass of water. He walked into the kitchen and took a crystal glass out of the cupboard. He was walking to the sink when all of a sudden his cell phone rang, causing him to watch the beautiful crystal glass fall to the floor, shattering into pieces. "SHIT" he cursed as he bent down to pick up the pieces, not realizing his phone was still ringing. When he finally realized the caller was not going to stop until he picked up, he reached into his pants pocket and answered the phone. "Hello", Michael said, almost angrily.  
  
"Michael?" It was his boss. Why in the hell was Adam calling Michael while he was on vacation.  
  
"Adam? What do you need?"  
  
"Michael.... we have some bad news about your recent game" Michael knew what was coming next.... he'd heard it before.... Adam was going to tell him that the game had no potential and that the beta testers did not enjoy it. Michael would have to restart the game and make corrections to it, only to have it be put on the shelves and to sell one copy.... the one copy Michael himself would have bought.  
  
"What is it this time Adam? Not enough animated squirrels?" He hated beta testers. They always came up with stupid nitpicky things that made no sense to Michael and usually ended up ruining Michaels original game.  
  
"Michael.... this is not a time for your sarcasm." Adam was being very hostile. Adam usually laughed at Michaels 'sharp sense of humor'.  
  
"Well what IS it Adam.... I'm supposed to be on vacation. I'm busy."  
  
"Well, Michael, you can stay that way.... we here at US games feel that your services are no longer needed. Good day Mr. Moscovitz" with that, Adam hung up the phone, leaving Michael very confused and VERY angry. What the HELL just happened?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Interviews had gone over quite smoothly. Lilly had asked the questions she wanted to ask and got answers that were vague, but less vague than she had expected. She realized these people had to keep up their image, and she would stand for that on her pre-show interview.... but when the real show would come around, they would be in for a rude awakening. Lilly didn't care what the masses thought of them. She cared about full-fledged FACTS.... and THATS what she would get out of them. It was as she was saying her goodbyes to a very flustered Frank, who had just learned that the show could not be done live that week because of difficulties with the cable company so the show had to be shot the following day, that she saw a very unhappy Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia, walking towards the elevator. "I have to go Frank," she said quickly as she pushed him out of the way and hurried towards the elevator. She stepped by the side of the Princess and pretended not to notice her as they both waited for the elevator. Lilly would not say anything to Mia unless Mia said something to her.... she hoped that they would be able to talk.... Lilly was very curious to know about who Mia was since the last time she had seen her.  
  
It wasn't until they had both stepped onto the long awaited elevator that Mia said anything. "Hi" Mia said, sounding nervous.  
  
"Hello." Lilly said, putting a mock confidence in her tone that she had hoped Mia (and her bodyguard Sean) did not notice. They stood in silence for about ten seconds, when the elevator door opened and Mia stepped out, followed by the faithful Sean. This wasn't Lilly's stop but she HAD to talk to Mia so she pretended like she needed to get off there too. Lilly stepped out and into step beside Mia, pretending that she didn't notice her. Lilly knew it would take about Ten Minutes to get to the front of the building, where Mia's limo was probably waiting for her, and fifteen minutes to get to the parking lot, where many of the guests parked their cars (although Lilly doubted it in Mia's case). This gave her time to casually start a conversation with her childhood best friend.  
  
They walked this way for about two minutes, Lilly secretly wishing that Mia would say something. Finally, Mia did. She said, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing wonderful. And yourself?" Lilly could not believe how awkward this was, considering the fact that Mia had been Lilly's prime confidant only 6 years ago.  
  
"I'm great." Mia said. They strode for about another minute when all of a sudden, a loud rendition of the Genovian National Anthem rang out from Sean's pocket. He pulled out a white cell phone with the Genovian crest painted on the front of it and little Genovian crests for buttons.  
  
"Yes?" Sean said. Suddenly, Sean stopped dead in his tracks, Mia and Lilly stopping with him, "What?" Sean hissed. Mia's face went pale thinking the worst, and Lilly was VERY curious to know what was going on.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N: He he he! I'm SOOO evil! I LOVE cliffhangers! So ...you'll have to wait a few days!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
- The Pink Princess 


	7. The Offer

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have had this written for about 4 days but I keep forgetting to post it. Id like to say thanx to everyone who reviewed! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also... this chapter is dedicated to Ajellofrog/meee/Mandy... because she's awesome and has dumb teachers like me!  
  
So now.... a thing EVERYONE looks forward to....  
  
(In a Deep Godlike Voice) Your Chapterly Fun Quote!  
  
"See Jane. See Jane run. See Jane run FASTER THAN BOYS!"- My Friend (cant give out names on the net).  
  
Now.... Forevermore....  
  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Sean hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. It wasn't good. where would she stay? He highly doubted the Princess would want to stay at "Cha Cha's Bed and Breakfast" .. It was too personal and reporters could get to her too  
  
easily.  
  
"Well? What was that about? Who was it! Was it about Grandmere? Dad!" Mia yelled, looking around the room frantically.  
  
" Sean, I suggest that you tell Mia what that was about this instant. She can be slightly irritating when she is angry" Lilly said knowingly. About five seconds after she said this, she realized what she had said. She didn't know Mia anymore. She didn't know if Mia acted the same when she was mad, sad, angry, or depressed. Lilly looked at Sean. He was staring at her with a horrified expression. SHE HAD JUST CALLED THE PRINCESS IRRITATING! She looked at Mia. She had an amazed look on her face.. But surprisingly, she wasn't angry. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry your highness. That was completely out of line"  
  
"It is alright, Lillian" Mia said, putting on her best diplomatic expression that had been pounded into her head by Grandmere.. But she couldn't help but be a little weirded out by the fact that Lilly .. Her high school best friend with whom she hadn't talked to for 6 years.. Had just treated her as if they were best friends again and Lilly was talking to Michael about "dealing" with Mia. Then, Mia's thoughts quickly changed from how peculiar Lilly was acting, to Lilly's older, and if she remembered correctly, very attractive brother who happened to also be Mia's ex- boyfriend. Where was he? Was he married? Did he have a good job? Did Lilly see him often? How was he doing? She wanted to know EVERYTHING about Michael. She.. She wanted to SEE Michael! But before she could think anymore about Michael, Sean interrupted.  
  
"That was Susan. She said that the Genovian parliament does not have enough money in the budget to have you stay at the hotel, so they have booked you a room at 'Cha Cha's Bed and Breakfast'."  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Well this should be fun", she said sarcastically.  
  
Just then, Lilly had a brilliant idea. She knew how she would talk to Mia. She had seen Cha Cha's before.. It was horrible. No one should have to stay there. She was going to ask Mia, and Sean, to stay with her! It may have been a little.. Unprofessional.. But she HAD to talk to Mia. She had a chance to talk to her HIGH SCHOOL BEST FRIEND! Who wouldn't take it? They could talk about old times and .. Just then Lilly remembered. Michael. Michael was staying with her. It wasn't like Lilly didn't have enough room at her house for both Mia and Sean and Michael because she did. But, she wasn't sure if Michael and Mia would be uncomfortable around each other, seeing as they had been "madly in love" back in high school. But she HAD to talk to Mia, and since the conversation hadn't actually started yet, she knew that in the seven minutes until they arrived at front of the building, they would not be able to discuss everything that they needed to.. The biggest thing being, what had happened? She had to do it.. Now. "Mia, would you like to stay with me? I've seen Cha Cha's before and it's the WORST kind of place. If you and Sean and anyone else you have along on this trip would like to stay with me, I would be happy to have you." Lilly said, trying not to make it sound as if she was saying ' PLEASE STAY WITH ME! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! NOT ONLY DO WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING, BUT YOUR BODYGUARD IS ONE OF THE HOTTEST MEN I HAVE EVER MET!' did I ACTUALLY just THINK THAT! She thought, referring to her psychotic dream of Mia's BODYGUARD.  
  
Sean stood there glued to the spot, staring open mouthed at Lilly. What was she doing? Not that he minded.. He would have LOVED to stay with her. She was kind of pretty. WHAT?! Sean thought. He had just thought of Lillian Moscovitz as "kinda pretty".  
  
Mia was amazed. Had Lilly just actually said what Mia thought she said? "Lillian.. Are you sure you would like to have five complete strangers stay at your house" Mia said, making sure that Lilly knew that other than Sean, she had a chauffeur and another bodyguard for one of her favorite ladies in waiting, Pilla, who was also along for the trip.  
  
"Positive" Lilly said. She knew that it would be a tight squeeze, but Michael would be leaving soon anyway. And plus, she HAD to talk to Mia!  
  
"Well.. It's sort of unprofessional.. But I would rather stay at your home than at Cha Cha's Bed and Breakfast. Sean, call the embassy. Please tell them that we will not be staying at Cha Cha's", Mia said. Then, she looked at Lilly, "Lillian, my limousine is waiting outside. Please come and meet the others, then show us to your home"  
  
Lilly was surprised. Mia had just taken charge, just like Grandmere would have. Mia was being taught very well.. But she somehow didn't seem like Mia anymore. "Yes, your highness."  
  
When they arrived at the limousine, Mia's chauffeur, Pierre, stepped out and opened the door revealing a beautiful red haired woman, who looked to be about 19 and a tall muscular man who looked to be about 40. " Lillian, this is Lady Pilla Nala Flinty Crandal Renaldo, my prime lady in waiting, and her bodyguard, Skip. Skip, Pilla, this is Lillian Moscovitz, host of 'Lillian Knows'. I used to know her back in high school."  
  
Lillian was a little disappointed with her introduction. She didn't just 'used to know" Mia! She used to be the one Mia came to for EVERYTHING! Her BROTHER was Mia's first LOVE! HOW DARE MIA REFER TO HER AS JUST A ' person she used to know'. But, instead of getting huffy and walking away, she just smiled at Skip and bowed to Pilla. Then, she got into the limo and sat a little too close for comfort next to Sean. The chauffeur drove them to where Lilly had parked her care and she drove them to her apartment. This was going to be a VERY interesting time.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Micheal had just finished the last movie of the "Star Wars" prequel trilogy. "Ahh. Nothing like a good 'Star Wars' Movie to make you feel better!" he said, referring to his disappointment about losing his job.. And just about everything else he relied on. He would have to move out of his apartment and out of LA. He would probably have to stay with his mom and dad or at Lilly's until he got back on his feet.. He HATED being dependent on people. He was walking to the kitchen to put his dishes away from the four bowls of ice cream and six bean burritos he had had while watching Star Wars. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, he started laughing. "There is NO way I am staying at Mom and Dad's" he mumbled to himself, continuing laughing at what it would be like to live back in his old room, where he had done a LOT of crazy things. "I lost my virginity in that room," he said, thinking about how it had happened and how wonderful the girl that he had been with was.. But she didn't matter anymore. He had Carri, that new girl who moved in next door.. She was kinda cute. But, since he would be moving anyway, it didn't matter. Just then, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Michael! Let me in! I forgot my keys!"  
  
Michael walked over to the door and started to say, "I thought you were more responsible Lillian" but he stopped in the middle and stared open mouthed at the people who were standing with her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I know. it's a little TOO convenient.. But I promise it'll be a cute story!  
  
I'm gonna be known as the Cliffy QUEEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well... I'm gonna be gone in FLORIDA for a WEEK! YAYAYAYAYAYAYA! So... I won't be posting for a while... keep checking for updates... if I can get on a computer while I'm there, ill post!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Pink Princess! 


	8. The Prima

A/N: OK so I have decided to start a new story.. But this ones not fan fiction. it's a story I'm writing all on my own. So if you're interested in reading it, just leave a review saying so (along with email if you don't have one posted on your fan fiction info page) and I will send you the name of the site its on or I will just send you chapter by chapter.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Ben.. Because he's my second in command.  
  
Dun da da dun! Your Chapterly FUN QUOTE!!!!!!!!  
  
"Horror grips us as we watch you die,  
  
All we can do is echo your anguished cries,  
  
Stare as all human feelings die,  
  
We are leaving - you don't need us." - "Wooden Ships", CSN  
  
Just so you all know, that quote is about war. The song is about.. well it's about a lot of stuff..but it was written during Vietnam.. And that's basically saying what happens in war. Since I hate war , I love that song. it's a political statement basically. If you don't like it.. Tough. Read my story, your sure to like that. Ok maybe not sure.. But you should enjoy it somewhat.  
  
Here's the story..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Mia!?" Michael said, stuttering.  
  
"I believe you know Princess Amelia" Lilly said, indicating for Michael to SHUT UP.  
  
"Uhh.. Yes I do. Hi.."  
  
"Hello" Mia said elegantly, pushing all of the nervousness she felt out of her voice.  
  
"And this is Pilla, Mia's Prime Lady In Waiting, her bodyguard, Skip , Mia's chauffeur, Pierre, and Mia's bodyguard Sean. Mia is going to be on my show and she couldn't stay at the hotel, so, for old times sake, I asked her to stay with Me" Lilly said. With that, Lilly pushed past Michael and yelled to her guests "This way!" Four of the guests followed as Michael stared after them, stunned. One of the guests lingered, looking at Michael.  
  
"So you are Lillian's brother I take it" Pilla said, in her most mysterious tone possible, which was hard for Pilla because she wasn't known for being 'mysterious'.  
  
"Yeah" Michael said distractedly. He was still STUNNED to see Mia here after 6 years of not talking to her. It was only when he saw her picture on the cover of "People Magazine" that he even remembered Mia Thermopolis.. Or that's what he told everyone else and TRIED to tell himself.. Although he knew better.  
  
"I haven't heard about you before.. I'm surprised Mia never told me Lillian had such a cute brother."  
  
Michael looked at Pilla and laughed "Ha. Id hardly say I'm a catch.. But thanks anyway. And.. You know Mia knew Lilly.. back in the day?"  
  
"She told me about it on the way here"  
  
"Oh I see" Michael said. He was a little upset that Mia never mentioned him. He was once the "love of her life".. or so she claimed.  
  
"So.. What's a handsome guy like you sitting around in his little sisters apartment on a day like this? Shouldn't you have a hot date in the park or something?"  
  
"How did you know she was my little sister?" Michael replied, trying to get the focus off of the fact that Pilla was totally hitting on him.  
  
"Lucky guess. So what are you? About 26?" Pilla said, starting to move closer to Michael.  
  
"Nah. 28" Michael said, backing away.  
  
"Oh.. I'm 18" Pilla said, walking a little closer.  
  
Michael stopped backing away and gave Pilla a look up and down. She was a cute little thing. Long, straight red hair and bright blue eyes. She had perfectly clear cream white skin and stood to be about 5'5". She had a perfect figure and at the moment she wore a sleek black skirt and a Blank white t-shirt that fit her figure perfectly. He wouldn't mind having her in the sack.. But he didn't do that to girls. He was looking for a girl to get serious with... And Pilla was the 'fling' kind of girl.  
  
"That's cool. I have to do something in the kitchen. You should go check out your room. They might start to get worried. Bye." Michael said , a little awkwardly. He walked as fast as he could to the kitchen, without running, and began to "wash dishes".  
  
When he felt it was safe, he walked out of the kitchen to find Mia fiddling with a glass figurine Lilly called "modern art". It was a glass ball that seemed to change colors every time it was looked at from a different angle. Mia stared at it in amazement while Michael stared at her with amazement. She still seemed as innocent as a kitten, as she always had. Although she didn't have her innocence anymore, she still looked and acted the part. One thing was for sure.. No matter how old they got, Mia Thermopolis would never cease to amaze Michael Moscovitz.  
  
" From 'Julia's Ogglies'" Michael said, sure Mia had been unaware anyone was watching her.  
  
Mia dropped the glass and it shattered into pieces. She was stunned, and then, as she watched the pieces scatter around the room, very embarrassed. "Oh. My. Gosh. I am SO sorry!" She said as she slowly turned around.  
  
"It didn't matter anyway" Michael said casually. He knew there was no sentimental value to any of Lilly's figurines.  
  
"Well.. It will have to be replaced as soon as possible" She said as she quickly turned back around and bent over to start picking up pieces. Even after all of the Princess Lessons, she still thought of herself as a normal person. Picking up after herself was part of being a person, tiara or no tiara.  
  
Michael watched her as she bent to pick the pieces. His eyes lingered on her butt. I She always had a beautiful ass /I he thought. Then, Mia stood up and began looking around the room for extra pieces. Her curly, brown hair fell in her face as she looked and she struggled unsuccessfully to tuck it behind her ear. Her hair was better groomed than he remembered, but it had always been beautiful. When Mia was SURE there was no more glass on the ground, she stood up and faced Michael. She was always beautiful. Her face, her hair, her figure, herself.. Everything about her was sweet and beautiful. That's why Michael had thought he had been in love with her. She was a beautiful person, on the inside and on the outside.  
  
"Well.." She was about to say something but hesitated at the look on Michael's face "Michael would you please stop staring at me. Its making me nervous." Mia said as she shifted uncomfortably. Michael looked HOT. His hair was a little longer now, although not too long, and hung loose in his face. It was a dark brown color and it brought out his deep brown eyes (a/n: if that color is wrong, tell me and ill change it. I don't have the book handy.. Actually its about 4000 miles away , considering I am on vacation right now, so deal with it for now. Ill fix it later. But.. I imagine Michael with floppy brown hair and brown eyes. So.. Just deal for now) . He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that brought out his well defined chest. While he had never been built like a professional wrestler (the non-sumo kind), he had a beautiful, muscular chest. God how she would have LOVED to touch his chest again.. Not because she still FELT that way for him or anything.. Just because it was a nice chest.. Any girl would have wanted to.  
  
"Ill stop staring if you stop staring." Michael said.  
  
Mia blushed Crimson. Was it THAT noticeable? Ok.. So she still found him attractive.. Who wouldn't? "Just help me with this glass, ok?" Mia said, trying very hard to change the subject.  
  
"No problem" Michael said smoothly as he walked over to Mia and took some of the glass out of her hands. "The Garbage is this way" Michael said, pushing the kitchen door open and letting Mia through. Her leg brushed up against his as she walked through the door and a jolt of energy rushed through him. I god damn it you idiot. She's just a pretty woman. Nothing special/I Michael thought to himself.  
  
Mia dumped the glass in the garbage and Michael followed. They then faced each other very awkwardly. "Soooo.. " Mia said.  
  
"Yeah.." Michael replied, "how's life?" he said, not knowing what else to say. He wanted to break the ice, but just didn't know how.  
  
"I'm doing very well Michael.. And yourself?" Mia replied.  
  
"Id appreciate it if you didn't pull your diplomatic bullshit with me. Just talk to me like you'd talk to anyone else. Formalities are no fun" Michael said. He had to get that out before he spent the next few days listening to "I'm very well thank you. How about yourself". It was too formal. He knew she wasn't like that naturally.  
  
" This is how I would talk to anyone else. But, I do see where your getting at.. But its gonna be a little hard for me to just be 'myself'. Lets just say, Ill try my hardest to keep the habit in check around you"  
  
"Deal. So Ill ask you again. How is life?"  
  
"Its fine. How about you?"  
  
"The same." Michael replied. If the tension in the room got anymore unbearable, he'd die right on the spot.  
  
"That's good. So do you live with Lillian?"  
  
"Mia.."  
  
"Sorry. Do you live with LILLY?"  
  
"No.. I am just visiting. Dad turned 65 recently and we had a party for him"  
  
"65! Wow! I haven't seen Dr. Moscovitz in SOOO long! How are they?" Mia replied, FINALLY loosening up a bit.  
  
"I don't exactly talk to them much anymore. Actually, this is the first time I've seen any of them, including Lilly, in about 4 years"  
  
"Jesus Christ Michael! Where have you BEEN!" She was feeling more comfortable with Michael. She wanted to be herself around him. They'd known each other a long time.. Why COULDN'T she be herself?  
  
"Well after the umm.. Incident .. I moved to LA. I was working for US games until recently"  
  
The mention of the 'incident' made her want to crawl away and hide. It wasn't ALL her fault but she sure felt like it was. But instead, she jumped out of 'herself mode' and back into 'Princess Mode' "Well that's wonderful" Mia said, simply.  
  
"Yeah.. I guess. So what is new with you?"  
  
"Nothing really.."  
  
"That's good.. Well I have to go. I have some work to do"  
  
"Alright. Ill see you around" I I hope /I She couldn't help but miss talking to him. Even before they had been romantically involved, they had been good friends. She missed him as much as she missed Lilly.. Friend-wise of course. She would never have romantic feelings for Michael again.. Right?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"O Mia! Its so WONDERFUL! I seriously I think I have a chance with him! He seemed interested!"  
  
"I wouldn't rush into anything Pilla.. I mean.. you have misread signals before"  
  
"I know.. But I don't think I'm wrong about him"  
  
It wasn't very often that Pilla pissed Mia off. After Mia had left America and moved to Genovia, she was assigned ladies in waiting. Pilla was only 12 at the time. At first, Anneli, the 21 year old 'beauty' who slept with every man within a 6 mile radius, was crowned Mia's prime lady in waiting. But, when she was caught having sex with an American man in the "Prima Gardens" (Gardens designed specifically for the enjoyment of the prima and the other ladies in waiting), Anneli was disowned and Mia was forced to name one of her ladies in waiting her " prime lady in waiting". Mia and Pilla got along the best. They talked about everything, despite the age difference. Pilla considered Mia the older sister she never had and would do anything for Mia. Mia loved Pilla with all of her heart. Although Mia never told Pilla about her situation with Michael and Lilly, because she was wanting to forget that part of her life, Mia considered Pilla Lilly's replacement. On April 13th, 2010, Pilla Renaldo was named Princess Amelia Migonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo's Prime Lady In Waiting. Pilla was only 15 years old.  
  
And right now.. Mia's 'little sister' and best friend was planning on 'hanging out' with the only man that Mia had ever loved.. Which was a LONG time ago. But still! She was getting FURIOUS with Pilla. How could she think of asking him out! Ok.. True Pilla didn't know about the whole 'Michael - Mia' situation, but.. Mia stopped. She found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be mad at Pilla for it. Michael was a hot older man. Pilla had every right to him. But, she knew that Michael didn't feel that way about Pilla.. Right? She wasn't mad at Pilla.. She was mad at MICHAEL. If he DIDN'T like Pilla, he would hurt her. And NOBODY hurt Pilla as far Mia was concerned. If you hurt Pilla, Mia would find a way to hurt YOU. She even disowned a few ladies in waiting for picking on Pilla about a boy she liked when Pilla was 13, before she became Prima (what everyone at the Palace called the Prime Lady in Waiting) . But, If Michael DID like Pilla, shed be mad too. Pilla was like her sister. And even though she didn't feel that way about Michael anymore, Sisters and friends don't date each others exes.. It was a code that both parties (the exes and the sisters/best friends) had to respect. And plus, Pilla was 10 years YOUNGER than Michael. That was just DISGUSTING. She would have to convince Pilla to NOT like Michael. It was better for everyone.  
  
"Pilla.. I strongly suggest you think this through a little more. I don't think Michael would be right for you"  
  
" Why NOT Mia! Don't get all over protective on me! I'm a big girl! I know what I'm doing!" Pilla whined. She wanted nothing less than Mia's disapproval. She cared about what Mia thought.. But it really pissed her off that Mia didn't think Michael liked her. She REALLY liked him!  
  
"I cant help it hun. You're my little sister.. Remember? Plus I think that even if he DID like you, you would both get hurt. He's a non-royal American. Grandmere and Daddy would let the Prima date a non-royal American about as much as they would let me"  
  
"AHHHG! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!!!!! Oh Mia! Were PERFECT for each other! I LOVE him"  
  
Mia did something completely unexpected and a little insensitive.. She started laughing. "I'm sorry Pilla.. You are NOT in love with Michael Moscovitz"  
  
Pilla got an angry expression on her face but then, her lip began to twitch and she smiled. "Ok.. Maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration... But I DO like him a lot."  
  
"Just forget about it ok. Lets go to bed."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I She was running as fast as she could. He couldn't end it. The pain was too much to bear. She had to convince him. She ran to the only place she knew, and she did the only thing she could.. She cried. /I Mia awoke with a start. She couldn't relive that. She couldn't think about it. It was too long that she had been having that dream. "This needs to end", Mia Breathed out, sighing.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She made herself get up and groaned as her legs made a cracking noise. She staggered over to the door, opened it and was startled by the person behind the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Who could it be! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm EVIL. Ok.. So you probly don't care but still.. I like my story so far. Its not the best, I know. But if you try reading it out loud, it might sound better. That's my style of writing. My trip is going awesome so far, in case anyone cared.. I'm in the Florida Keys right now (Down in the Florida Keys.. Way back in Kokomo.. that's where we wanna go to get away from it all.. Down in Kokomo.. Aruba , Jamaica, Ooo I wanna take ya to Bermuda, Bahamas, Come on pretty mama, Key Largo, Montigo, baby why don't we go down to Kokomo.. Well get there fast and then well take it slow.. that's where we wanna gooooo.. Way down in KOKOMO!) .. Alright I promise I'm done! CLIFF HANGERS ARE AWESOME!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Pink Princess 


	9. A Few 'Blossoming' Romances

I wanted to be with you, Mimi" Robert replied. Robert was Mia's boyfriend, back in Genovia.

"Robert!... You didn't TELL me you were coming! You cannot just waltz right into Lillian's home in the middle of the night, and think you are spending the night WITH ME in MY room!"

"Oh but... it'll be fun... Come on... Just let me come in...You KNOW you want to..." Robert pushed the door open a little wider but Mia stopped it.

"Robert, I am going to ask Lillian to make a bed for you on the couch" With that, she pushed past Robert and walked down the hall to Lilly's room. She knocked on the door, and said, loudly "Lillian! Lillian! I need you to make a bed for my DEAR friend on the couch please!"

From down the stairs, Lilly called "I'm right here Mia. What do you need?"

Mia looked out across the balcony. Lilly stood in her pajama pants and tank top, with a cup of coffee in her hands, glaring at Mia. Behind her was the couch and the TV, playing the 5 AM News. Lilly was busy, and probably comfortable. "Umm... Oh... Never-mind Lillian... I can handle it myself"

Lilly grumbled and walked around the couch to sit back, and watch her morning news once again. "Ok... Robert, if you need sleep, sleep in my bed. Pilla's in there so be QUIET. Tonight, Though, you get the couch" She walked over to her clock and checked the time. It read "5:24". "Robert, Lilly's show starts in 5 and a half hours. We need to be there in 3. I will see you later dear." She leaned in to give him a polite kiss on the cheek, but he grabbed her and tried to "passionately" kiss her, although it did no more than disgust her. With that, he waltzed into the room and crashed down on Mia's bed.

Mia walked down the stairs in her silky pink nightgown and sat down next to Lilly on the couch. Lilly, being very disturbed by the interruption in her daily routine, turned to Mia and politely tried to be a "good" hostess. "Umm... do you want something to drink or something?"

"No thank you, Lillian." Mia replied. She just preferred to stay as far away from Robert as possible at the moment. He was a NICE guy and all... she just... didn't want physical contact with any man at that exact moment... yeah... that was it... it wasn't just Robert...

"Suit yourself" Lilly replied.

Mia and Lilly spent the next five minutes sitting in silence. Mia finally broke the ice "So... you met Robert."

"Yeah" Lilly said. She had wanted to talk to Mia... and she still did... but at that precise moment, Lilly was watching the 5 AM News. It was not the time.

"Well... what do you think" Mia could not believe she was asking Lilly what she thought of her boyfriend. Lilly was not her prime confidante anymore. They weren't even friends.

"Wha?... oh uhh... yeah... he seems uhhh... nice." Lilly just wanted her to shut up.

"Yeah... he is nice... Do you have anyone special in your life , Lillian?" Lilly realized that Mia was not going to give up on the idea of "talking"... she decided, if this was the time, this was the time. She picked up the remote control and turned the TV off. She could do without news for one day.

"I DID" Lilly replied.

"Did?" Mia said.

"Meaning recently, my boyfriend, Andrew, and I had a bit of a quarrel."

"Oh Lillian! That's AWFUL!"

"Not really"

"Oh but it IS! Were you close? You weren't engaged were you? Oh Lillian is there anything I can do to help!" Mia rambled on.

"Mia... I promise I will be fine. I am a self actualized individual. I do not need a man to make me happy"

"Oh Lillian..." Mia sighed and leaned back on the couch "I don't remember the last time I DIDN'T have a man in my life... I don't know HOW you do it... I always feel so... uncomfortable if I'm not involved with someone."

"well that's not very healthy" Lilly mumbled under her breath.

"I suppose not. But, there is nothing I can do about it is there?"

Lilly wanted to tell her to get a psychiatrist...but she thought that might be a little forward. "I guess not," Lilly replied.

"Precisely," Mia said, surprised that Lilly hadn't told her to go live with a group of aids victims in Africa for three months to find out what actual suffering was all about. "So... Lillian...how have you been...ummm... lately?"

"Mia, Ive been doing marvelous the past 6 years," Lilly said, realizing it was time to get the conversation on its feet.

"Oh..." Mia replied. She had hoped Lilly had been as miserable as she had been.

"How have you been Mia?" Lilly said, finding it spectacular that Mia seemed to be dissapointed.

"I've been umm... great," Mia lied. She didn't want Lilly to think she had been suffering... although she had...but that was besides the point.

"Yeah... right after the umm... incident... I moved to Europe for 6 months... Michael moved to LA... hes been living there ever since"

"Oh... that's interesting. How IS he?"

"He's wonderful...but I find it curious that you seem to care"

"Lillian..."

"Mia... don't worry about it. That was over half a decade ago. Your probably a changed person... You seem too decent to run out on everyone you love and pretend like they never existed"

"Lillian ... let me explain"

"Mia... seriously don't worry. You don't need to explain," Lilly said flatly. At that point, although pretending to smile, she was extremely irritated and angry. She stood up and announced that she needed to begin getting ready for her show. With that, she walked up the stairs FUMING.

Mia watched Lilly walk up the stairs, then laid back on the couch and gave a gigantic sigh. She was going to lay there and have a good cry.

"Eh... don't worry about her Mia. Shes the same as shes always been," a voice from behind her suddenly rang out.

She sat up on the couch and looked at the tall man standing behind her. "Micheal! Oh Im sorry... no no Im not... its fine," Mia said... although it WASN'T fine... but luckily she hadn't started crying yet.

Micheal gave a small smirk and looked her directly in the eyes. "You were always a bad liar"

"But... Im not lying! Everything REALLY IS alright..."

Micheal walked around the couch and sat down next to Mia, he turned so they were face to face and he smiled, "Mia... It's over now. Lets just move on. Forget about what Lilly thinks... You KNOW how she is..."

Mia couldn't lie to him when he was looking at her like this... This was how she remembered him... In the morning... The two of them, face to face... Talking about what they cared most about... Just sitting for hours looking at each other. They were so close... She couldn't lie to that Micheal Moscovitz and she couldn't lie to this one, "I know... I know... It's fine really... Don't worry... I'll be fine..."

Micheal looked at her and remembered the time when Lilly and Mia had a fight about whether or not her Grandmere was taking over her life. Micheal and Mia sat together on his bed...the exact same way they were at the moment... Just talking the same way they were then. At that time, Micheal would have collected her in his arms and lay with her, comforting her, and telling her he loved her... Madly, deeply, and truly... And at the moment he had a humungous urge to do the same thing...but realized that was unrealistic... They weren't lovers anymore... They weren't even friends... So, he accepted her answer for what it was and stared at her for about 10 seconds. He then finally stood up and told her he was going upstairs get ready for the day. Mia lay back on the couch and let the tears fall from her face.

Lilly stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stormed into her room and changed into one of her business suits. She grabbed a brush from her night stand and began to brush her shoulder-length brown her roughly... Mumbling to herself the entire time, "how DARE she walk in here and pretend everything is fine and good... does she HONESTLY think all is forgiven? I mean SERIOUSLY! She just WALTZES in here and is all 'ooh hello lillian! How is Micheal! Are you all DISTRAUGHT after I walked out of your lives for no apparent reason and hurt your emotional well-beings?' WELL IM SORRY MIA THERMOPOLIS! WE WILL NOT AND DO NOT CRY ABOUT YOU EVERY NIGHT! YOUR NOT THAT DAMN IMPORTANT TO US!" All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT?" Lilly snapped.

"It's Sean... Uhh... Is everything alright in there?"

"Oh! Sean! Umm...hold on a second!" Lilly began rushing around her room, putting things away and applying lipgloss at the same time. She made a quick 'once over' in the mirror and opened the door. "Hi Sean... Everything is fine. Why don't you come on in..."

"Umm... Sure. Are you SURE everything is fine? Everything didn't seem fine by what I just heard in here" he said as he stepped through the doorway and stood directly in front of her.

"Oh... That... Yeah... Don't worry... Just a little venting. Heh." I HE HEARD THAT!/I she thought.

"Oh... well as long as everything is fine, I must be going. Mia is probably awake... And I must be with her at all times." He turned to leave and then quickly turned back around, "You umm... You look very nice Lillian," He said, nervously. He then turned back around and walked out the door.

Lilly had a gargantuan smile on her face as the door closed. She flung herself on her bed and forgot all about Mia Thermopolis.

Robert walked down the stairs to find Mia lying on her side, bawling her eyes out. "MIMI! OH WHATS WRONG!" he yelped. He ran to comfort her. He grabbed ahold of her, hugged her and said, "Mimi...Something is terribly wrong... What is it darling!" He pulled her away and looked at her tear soaked face.

"Nothing Robert... Just... Nothing," she said as she pulled herself away from him and wiped her eyes.

"OH DARLING! What is it? Tell me... I love you Mimi," He said.

Mia hated it when he said that... Not that she didn't love Robert as well... But because... Because... She just hated it. There was no reason she just DID. "Robert... I have to go get ready for the day... Are you coming with to see the show?"

"Nah I don't think so Mimi... Im not much for American Talk Shows... If its alright with that Lillian woman... I think I'll just hang out here today," He said.

Mia was a little uneasy about having Robert be in Lilly's house alone...but she couldn't tell him she didn't trust him... So she let it pass... It wasn't as if he was going to steal anything. "Alright Robert, I must go then," She said as Robert grabbed her and gave her another "passionate kiss". I I REALLY hate it when he does that /I she thought. The person at the top of the stairs didn't like what he saw. He quickly turned and walked into his room before he could go down and KILL Robert. As he stepped foot through the doorway, A Red-haired woman was standing on his bed. "Micheal... I think its time we take our relationship to the next level," Pilla said.

"Ahhh... What relationship?" he replied.

"Oh COME ON Micheal... You can't deny the sexual tension that has been between us! Don't you just want to grab me right now and take me!" She yelled at him as she flung her self around 'roughly'.

Micheal went to her, grabbed her, and looked her straight in the face. He was about to say something about there being nothing between them when all of a sudden, he remembered Robert and Mia. Yes... Yes he WOULD take Pilla... Right there and then. And he hoped Mia found out about it! So, he said, "Your right Pilla" He grabbed her and lay her gently on the bed. He gave her a light, romantic kiss as he slowly began to unbutton her blouse.


	10. Never Forgotten

A/N: I reread this story after a long time of leaving it alone and I realize how badly written it is. The thing I was focusing on is the story and while I knew that it wasn't written very well from the start, I had no idea it was this bad. I guess it takes an outside view of something to truly get it. Anywho… Im going to stay true to the original writing style, and finish it. I think the story itself is a really good one, despite the cheesiness. This part of it I wrote a long time ago and while searching through my old files, I found it. Forget the bad grammar and terrible descriptions. Forget the cheesiness. Focus on the core part of it: the story. And please please enjoy.

Anybody interested in joining a new website I put out, id really appreciate if you checked it out. Go to  I think it'll be interesting!

While the rest of the group left for the show, Pilla and Micheal lay completely naked in each others arms. Micheal had a good time, but now he was feeling somewhat guilty. "Wow…. Micheal….you're…. Good at that" Pilla said through a fit of giggles.

"And you're definitely not a virgin," Micheal replied. Pilla was talented for being so young.

She giggled and rolled herself on top of him. "Did you think I was?"

Her long hair lightly grazed his chest as she held herself above him. She was a very sexy girl, but for some reason, at that moment, he had never been less attracted to someone. Kissing and giggles formed in his mind of a girl that he once loved and a boy he knew nothing of. Rage formed in his heart and he knew he had to continue on with Pilla if he was ever to get the satisfaction that he needed. She kissed him again, removed herself from on top of him and walked out the bedroom door completely naked. It didn't matter, no one was there anyway. Micheal lay in bed for a while, he had no one to prove anything to, no one to show. He didn't want to be near her when he didn't have to. All of a sudden he heard a high pitch scream escape Pilla's mouth as she came dashing into the room. She leaped on the bed, grabbed the sheet that covered Micheal and wrapped herself in it. "Pilla! What is it? What's wrong?" Micheal exclaimed.

"Ra….Ra…. ROBERT…. is….HERE! And he saw me…. NAKED!"

Micheal quickly threw on a pair of boxers and ran out the door. There, standing with an utterly stunned expression captivating his face, Robert's image formed from the downstairs just below the balcony. At the sight of Micheal, Robert was removed from his trance. "Ya….Ya…. YOOOOU! YOU DID THIS TO HER! YOU TOOK HER INNOCENCE YOU BASTARD! DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING! THIS IS NOT-"

Robert was cut off by the ringing of the telephone. Micheal ran into the nearest room and picked up the phone. In as calm a tone as possible he said, "Home of Lillian Moscovitz, how can I help you?"

On the other end was Mia, "Oh…. Uh….. Micheal? How is-"

Micheal couldn't hear the rest of what she said because Robert had stormed up the stairs and was now yelling in his face. "YOU ARE TOO GOOD TO FIGHT ME TOUGH GUY! A LITTLE RINGING OF THE TELEPHONE IS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS ONE!" Robert rambled on and on.

When Mia finally returned to speaking she said, "Micheal, why is Robert yelling at you? What's going on? I knew this was a bad idea. I should have stayed home like Grandmere wanted. Stay home like a good princess, she said. But did I listen. No. I had to see Lilly. I had to see you. And its all causing me more pain than I need. AHH! What is he rambling about! Give the phone to Robert"

Micheal was surprised by this new assertive Mia. He handed the phone to Robert without saying a word. He slowly crept back into his own room where Pilla still stood, stunned at the fact that Robert had caught her "losing her virginity" for about the 7th time that month. "I am…. So…. Sorry?" Pilla tried to spill out.

Micheal was furious. "Just…. I need a nap. You're welcome to join me if you'd like." And so, Pilla reapplied her pajamas and they lay down together to take a much needed, and deserved, nap.

"WHAT?" Mia exclaimed as Robert told her the news, "WHHHHHAAAAAT?" Mia was pissed. She had never had such a mix of anger, sadness, betrayal, and jealousy. It was the worst feeling she had ever had, even worse than THAT NIGHT. She dropped the phone and sank to the floor. Tears rolled down her face as she pounded her fists against the ground. How could she! How could HE? She hated them both. All she wanted to do was lay down and die. Right there. Just die and sink slowly into the ground never to be seen again. Forgotten, hopefully no one would cry for her. She would just be gone and so would the pain.

Lilly spotted her lying on the ground, her cell phone lying next to her. Lilly bent down, picked up the cell phone to hear that annoying man that was supposedly Mia's boyfriend. Lilly didn't feel like dealing with him, she just wanted to make Mia better. So, she hung up the phone, and she laid down next to Mia. "Mia, what happened?"

"I…. I…. I should have just stayed home." She cried as she rested her head on Lilly's arm. With her free hand, Lilly stroked Mia's head. It was a protective thing to do. Mia needed that protection from her. The two of them had always had that connection, whether they admitted it or not. They loved each other in the way only a best friend could and that love would never cease to exist.

"Mia…. Mia…. Seriously Mia sit up. We need to talk….right now," Lilly told her, assertively.

Mia sat up sniffling. She looked Lilly straight in the eyes and began her story….

_Mia Thermopolis sat in her bedroom in the apartment she shared with her mom, her step-dad, and her baby brother. She had just gotten home from school and was working on her senior project. It was a Friday, and Micheal would be coming home. She couldn't wait to see him, and show him what an awesome teacher he was for helping her with the assignment. The phone rang and she absentmindedly grabbed it and said "hello"_

"_Amelia?"_

_Mia groaned inside. What did Grandmere want NOW? "Grandmere…. Princess lessons arent until Monday. What is going on?"_

"_We need to have tea tomorrow morning. Your father has flown in and he would like to see you."_

_Mia groaned again, though this time, outloud, "Grandmere, Lilly and I have plans. I have to help her film her PROJECT in the park"_

"_I think your country is a little more important than that silly girl. You WILL be there Amelia. 9 am….sharp." A click sounded at the other end. No 'goodbye', no 'see you soon', no 'I love you' (not that she expected that out of Grandmere), she had just hung up the phone. She clicked her phone down and threw it on her bed. She really didn't want to help Lilly with her project, but they rarely saw each other anymore because Mia spent all her time with Grandmere on Princess Lessons during the weekdays, and with Micheal on the weekends. She and Lilly had plans and Lilly would be furious that they had to be broken. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in!" Mia yelled. A tall young man with brown floppy hair and brown eyes burst through the door with a bouquet of pink carnations and daisies, Mia's favorite flowers. " MICHEAL!" she cried as she threw herself in his arms. He fell on top of her on her bed as he kissed her all over her face. She hadn't seen him for a whole WEEK, and she loved him sooo much!_

_Laughing, Micheal pulled himself to a sitting position and pulled her up with him. He sat next to her and picked up the crumpled flowers from the floor and handed them to her. "Mia I missed you so much!" he said as he squeezed her tight. Mia giggled. She sniffed the flowers and put them on her dresser. She would get a vase with water later. She wanted to see Micheal. She kissed him on the cheek, then the other cheek, and then the lips as they crashed down on the bed together, making out like the hormonal teenagers they were when they first started dating. He stroked her back as they lay face to face staring into each others eyes. "How has school been?"_

"_Oh….SOOO busy," Mia replied, "My senior project is coming along great. Do you wanna see?" Mia started to get up but Micheal pulled her down on top of him._

"_not right now…. First I wanna see YOU!" he said as he started to unbutton her blouse. Mia pulled away._

"_don't forget where we are Micheal Moscovitz. This is saved for your own apartment"_

"_You mean they still don't know"_

"_Of course they know. They just refuse to allow it in this house. And don't give me that….if your parents ever found out…."_

"_I wouldn't get to go to college anymore…. They wouldn't give me the money" He said laughing. Mia buttoned her blouse and grabbed his hand. They went to the computer and she showed him the program she had created. It was designed to be a "what if" type of thing. It started with a picture of a tiger and a fur coat. If you clicked on the tiger, smily faces would burst all over the screen. If you clicked on a fur it would bring you to another screen that showed bread or meat. The whole thing was to explain about the evils of the use of dead animals. Statistics popped up everywhere at the end if you were an "animal killer". _

"_Wow Mia…. You are so amazing." Micheal said. _

"_I know…tee hee….just kidding….but I am pretty proud of this program…."_

"_No! Not the program Mia…. You! You care so much about this that you are doing your senior project on it. Most girls do it on "the joys of high school" or "How my relationships changed my life". You are such a wonderful person"_

"_Aww…. Micheal!" Mia said as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him square on the lips. _

_Micheal Groaned. "Mia…. don't do that to me…. If we cant …."_

_Mia giggled again…. Boys were so funny. As she pulled away from him, she lightly brushed her hand on the inside of his thigh._

_Micheal coughed and Mia laughed again. "Come here", she said as she waved a 'come-hither' finger at him. He slowly walked towards her and grabbed her, kissing her as if he would never kiss her again. She pulled away and walked out the door and into her car. He got in afterward and they drove off to his apartment. 3 hours later, they were completely naked, Micheal laying on top of Mia with a dumbfounded expression on his face. There was nothing like it…. Nothing like her. _

_Mia giggled and pushed him off of her "Oh Micheal…. I love you." she said, still giggling as she kissed him on the cheek. She got up and began to dress herself. Micheal fell asleep and Mia lay next to him. Her phone rang from her purse. She got up to grab it and on the other end was her father._

"_Mia I need you to come to the embassy"_

"_Right now?….Dad…. Im at Micheals and hes uh…. Making us dinner…. Cant it wait until the morning?"_

"_no…. it cant. Its GENOVIAN business," her father replied. _

_In a huff she hung up the phone, kissed Micheal goodbye and headed off to the embassy._

_When she arrived, Grandmere and her father were waiting in the lobby. The news seemed to be urgent. "Pack your bags" her father said, without even a 'hello'. _

"_What? Why?"_

"_and please end things with Micheal. Genovian parliament has made a decision. You are to be betrothed to Robert of Calibra. You know relationships with Calibra have been shaky these past few decades, and this marriage will bring peace to our two countries once and for all. Frankly…. I don't know why parliament didn't think of it before."_

"_wait….what? I don't understand…. No…. I mean….. I was promised, when I accepted this whole princess thing that I would have no arranged marriage. I was told I could choose whomever I wanted to be my prince consort…. And I choose Micheal. I just…. No arranged marriages ….remember?" Mia babbled on and on. If she could shut up, shed be speechless….she wasn't angry…. Just baffled._

"_I specifically remember him saying PROBABLY not, dear" her grandmere piped in, "Wars have ended between our two countries and we are united and allied as before. You should be happy to do this service for your country. Parliament needs you to live in Genovia. it's a condition they have arranged with Calibra. You will finish your schooling there. You leave tomorrow at dawn"_

_Mia couldn't say or do anything. There was no way this could be happening. She and Micheal were to be married. She did the only thing she could think to do. She ran. She ran as fast as she could through the pouring rain. The stars still managed to shine. She ran to the penguin house and laid down on a bench. She let her feelings go and she cried the most tears she had ever cried before. When she returned to the embassy, she was a new person. A cold, unfeeling person. She had cried away her soul and had made a decision from that day forward to live only for her country. Otherwise, she would be hurt again. Lars went to fetch a few of her things. Her father arranged the rest of her affairs, and in the morning she left her home, without a goodbye to anyone._

"oh my god mia…. Oh my god. I had no idea…. I am so so sorry." Lilly said, saying as much and as little as she could all at the same time. She could never know what it was like to have to give up everything for an entire country…. And Mia had only been 18 years old. She now saw Mia in the light of Queen Elizabeth I of England instead of the silly teenage girl that had reigned in her mind for the past 6 years.

"No lilly no." Mia said as she rocked back and forth in Lilly's arms, horrible tears falling quickly, "I am so so sorry to have done that to you. I am so so sorry to have done that to Micheal. I guess it is naïve of me to think that the two of you missed me the way that I refused to miss you, but no matter how you felt, what I did was the most cold, unfeeling, horrific thing any person could do to any other person. It's just that you have to understand. As much as I loved you ….as much as I loved Micheal…. I had a duty to Genovia….a far greater thing than a duty to myself. But the thing I did not think about was the duty I had to the two of you. I should have called…. I should have wrote…. Someone should have said something to you…. Im sorry that you never knew…. That you never understood…. But now you do and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Robert is a good man….and you are welcome to the wedding , which will be held next year. You know….I have never talked about this before…. Never gotten this out…. And even tho we havent spoken in 6 long years…. You are still my very best friend in the entire world. That love could never ever end. The hell that I have gone through, trying to forget you and honestly, trying to forget Michel for the past six years was erased just now, when you grabbed me and held me as I cried. I love you." She said this last sentence as she choked back another bout of tears, which came anyway.

By this time, Lilly was crying to. But the show had to go on. She composed herself and composed Mia and together, they walked into the studio, as if they had never parted that long time ago.


End file.
